Fighting
by Toolz
Summary: What if Neal was 10 years old instead of 32 and was Peter and Elizabeth's kid. Warning spanking of minor also Neal whumping. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Childhood

This is my first story so only good reviews. Summary: What if Neal was 10 years old instead of 32 and was Peter and Elizabeth's kid. WARNING spanking of a minor.

Chapter 1- Getting Ready

"Knock Knock"

"Neal time too wakes up" Elizabeth said as she gently shook him.

"Hmm…" Neal said into him pillow.

"I'm going to make breakfast; I want you down stairs dressed before I'm finished." She said as she shook him once more and turned to leave.

In the kitchen….

Peter walked in the kitchen tie his tie and notice it was only Elizabeth in here.

"Hun, where's Neal?" Peter asked

"I woke him up half-a-hour ago he's suppose to be down here by now."

"He's going to be late" Peter said ask he looked at his watch and saw it was 7:30.

Peter left the kitchen and headed upstairs to Neal's room to find him still in bed with the sheets covering his head.

"Neal…NEAL!! Wake up" Peter said as he pulled the covers off him.

"Hmm…" Neal mumbled into his pillow, not wanting to get up.

"NOW!!!" Peter shouted

Neal hopped out of bed and got ready for school.

Downstairs….

"Where's Neal" Elizabeth asked as she saw her husband coming downstairs.

"He's was still sleeping, he's getting ready now"

"I'm ready" Neal said coming downstairs.

"Let's go"

"Bye honey" Peter said he kissed Elizabeth.

"Bye mom" Neal said as she gave him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –School Trouble

Peter pulled up in front of the school and Neal got out.

"Behave youself, Neal" Peter said sternly

Neal rolled his eyes and said "I will"

Inside the classroom…

"Hey Mozzie" Neal said walking and taking a seat beside him.

"What's up, Neal?"

"Nothing much, what you doing after school?"

"You have something in mind?"

"How about y---"

Neal was cut off by the teacher who walked in.

"Good Morning class, today we will be learning about some simple pre-algebraic problems, so please take out you notebook."

"Not fucking math, not now, not ever. I know this stuff already" Neal whispered loud enough that Mozzie heard and started to laugh.

"Neal, Mozzie do you guys have something to share with the rest of the class?"

Neal and Mozzie looked at each other and answered in union "NO".

"Then listen to what going on instead of having your own conversion."

Later that day….

"**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…"**

"Ok class we'll continue our lesson after lunch"

Neal and Mozzie were outside talking at recess when suddenly Neal was tackled to the ground. Neal turned around to see a boy that was bigger and taller than he was. Neal also saw everyone pointing and laughing at him.

"Are you ok, Neal?" Mozzie asked as he held out his hand to help Neal up.

Neal took Mozzie hand and asked him "Who is that?"

"That's Connor, the school bully; he always picks on the new kid."

Neal gave Mozzie a look and pouted.

"Don't worry, Neal we all went though the same thing."

In the lunch room…

Everyone was on line to get there lunch expect Neal and Mozzie who bought their own lunch and took a seat at the table close to the lunch line.

Mozzie was telling Neal a joke when Connor and some kids walked over.

"What do you want?" asked Neal.

"Had a nice fall, bubblehead" Connor said as the other laughed.

Neal gave Connor a look.

Just as Connor turned to leave Neal sticks out his foot and Connor fell face down in his lunch?

Neal and Mozzie began to laugh and give each other's high fives as Connor looked up at them and smiled.

"Why is he smiling?" Neal asked Mozzie

Mozzie shrugged his shoulder I don't know. Just as Connor yelled out "HELP, HELP, HE TRIPPED ME, and MY ANKLEEE!!"

"NEAL CAFFARY!!!" Yelled the lunch monitor as she came over and grabbed him by his forearm and dragged him to the principal's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Uh no!

Neal was sitting down swinging his legs waiting for the principle to call him in.

"You can go in Mr. Caffary" the secretary said

In the principal's office…

"Have a seat"

"Young men we have at Xavier elementary school don't accept fighting for any reason."

"But…look me"

Neal was cut off by the sound of the door opening when he turned around he saw Peter walking in.

"Oh...Hello sir" the principle said as he and Peter shook hands and both off them having a seat.

"I was just explaining to this young man that fighting was not being accepted."

"It's ok...this will not go on his record but some punishment is in order"

"Yes, I agree"

"I suggest 2 weeks' worth detention"

"WHAT!!!..I'm not serving two weeks worth of detention!"

"Oh yes you will." Peter said sternly

Neal gave Peter a hard stare and pouted.

"Ok his detention starts tomorrow" the principle explain

"Ok thanks you" Peter and the principle shook hands and they left.

Review if you want more.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews!

Chap. 4 – Dealing with Neal.

The car ride home was silent.

Peter pulled up in front of the house and he and Neal got out and went inside.

"Is that you honey?" Elizabeth asked

"Yea"

"Why you home so early?"

"You upstairs in your room now" Peter said turning to Neal.

When they heard the door closed upstairs Peter went on to explain what had happened.

"So is that boy going to be ok?" Elizabeth asked looking worried.

"Yea they said it's just a sprained ankle"

"Fighting...wow...I never expected that from Neal, he so gentle and he's always nice" Elizabeth said

"Well...I don't know what we're going to do with him…they said if he gets into another fight they going to expel him" Peter said looking just as worried as El.

"Uh no...What you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but the principle said he'll serve two weeks of detention starting tomorrow"

"I'm going to have a talk with him" Peter said

"Ok…hun I'll go easy on him…he usually doesn't act this way" Elizabeth said sticking up for Neal.

"I'll try"

In Neal's room, Neal was laying face down on his pillow when Peter walked in.

"Neal what's got to into you?"

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing don't you know what you did is serious?" Peter shouted feeling his frustration rising.

"It must be that serious for them to call you to come down" Neal answered without looking up at Peter.

Peter was on the peak of his anger and couldn't stand for anymore rude comments.

Peter went over to Neal and grabbed him by his forearm, sat on the bed and stood him up in front of him and started to unbundle his pants and pulled down his briefs (batman kind...lol) then pulled him over his lap.

"Dad wha-what are you doing?"

"**SMACK"**

"OW...Dad I sorry"

"**SMACK"**

"OUCH...I mean it!"

No matter how Neal tried to explain Peter just kept spanking him.

"**SMACK...**you…**SMACK**…don't…**SMACK…**ever…**SMACK…**hurt…**SMACK…**or…**SMACK…**fight...**SMACK**…anyone…**SMACK..**You…**SMACK...**know...**SMACK…**better….**SMACK...**than…**SMACK…**that…**SMACK…SMACK SMACK…"**

"OWWWWWWWWWW...OWWWWWWWWWW…OWWWWWWWWWW…OUCH…AHHHHHH…..…."

"**SMACK…**do…**SMACK…**understand…**SMACK..?"**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….yes….d-d-dad" Neal cried out.

Peter gave Neal five more SMACKS' then let him up and fixed his underwear and pants.

"Go stand in the corner until you calm down" Peter said to Neal

Peter then went downstairs.

"Peter!"

"What?"

"I told you to go easy on him...I could hear the shouting and crying from down here!" El said to Peter.

"El the boy needed some discipline"

"Well…I hope you weren't too hard on him" El said to her husband.

"Are you staying for lunch?"

"No…I got to get back to the office in a few and I'll take Neal with me"

"Ok...where is he?" El asked

"He's upstairs in his room"

In Neal's room...Neal was in the corner rubbing his butt thinking to himself about what just happened, when he heard his dad calling him to take a shower, get dress, and come downstairs.

In the shower, Neal notice that his butt that was once white turned to an angry shade of red and was hot to the touch so he took a cold shower.

20 minutes later Neal was showered, dressed, and downstairs.

"Have a seat Neal we need to talk" Peter said.

Neal wanted to say something but decided to keep his mouth closed thinking of what might happened if he opened his mouth.

"Neal tomorrow starts your two weeks of detention and also your grounded starting tomorrow that mean no TV, no iPod, no PSP for two weeks. And after school you are to come straight home no going anywhere."

"Why don't you just take my ability to live while you're at it?" Neal mumbled

"Tomorrow your also going to say sorry to the boy you tripped today" Peter added

"But dad I can't say sorry to him... you got to be kidding"

Peter looked at Neal with a raised eyebrow "O yes you will say sorry even if I have to be there to make you say sorry you're going to say sorry"

"But he tripped me first"

"Neal you better not be lying to me"

"I'm not"

"So why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I tried but no one would listen"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow at school...but if he tripped you first you should have said something not take matters into your own hands...you sprained his ankle."

"Now let's go I'm going to work and taking you with me so you better behave yourself or you'll get another spanking are we clear?" Peter said pointing a finger at him.

Neal nodded and got his coat and they were off.

Next chapter coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I love and thank you for all the reviews and ideas for the next chapter!

Chapter 5 –Con-artists'

"Ding" the elevator said as Peter and Neal walked out and bumped into Jones.

"Hi, Peter…Neal? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Jones asked.

"Long story, Jones not really important now...what happened with the case after I left?

"Oh boss thinks we got a lead on who forge the bonds."

"Where is he?" asked Peter

"In his office"

Peter walked upstairs too his office with Neal following.

Peter took off his coat and hanged it up and said to Neal "Stay here and don't touch anything"

Neal nodded and Peter left to have a talk with the boss (I forgot his name sorry that's why I keep saying boss)

Neal took off his coat and places it behind the chair when in walked Lauren.

"Hi Neal"

"Hey Lauren"

"What are you doing her aren't you suppose to be in school?" she asked

"Yea but something came up so...I got to go home" Neal answered as he tucked his hands into his pants pockets and giving her one of his oh so many charming smiles.

"Oh ok...Neal do you know where Peter is?"

"Yea, he's talking with his boss"

"Thanks" she said she turned and left the room but not before placing some documents on Peter's desk.

Neal sat in Peter's desk and winced then placed his feet on top of the desk and opened some of the files and looking though them.

Inside each file saw a picture of some person and on top labeled suspect "probably suspect in who forge the bonds...hmm…" Neal said as he looked though every single file and looked over them carefully studying them.

"What are you doing?" Peter said walking in seeing and office surround by papers everywhere.

"Just doing some research" Neal answers smoothly.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything….do you ever listen?"

"Neal, what did I warn you about at the house?"

Neal skin went as white as a sheet

"I'm just trying to help" Neal whined

"By making a mess"

"No but I think I know who did it" Neal said feeling confident again

Neal pulled out a paper out of a file and showed it to Peter

"How do you know that's its him?"

"I studied his pattern that is written here Neal showed Peter what he had found "

"What are you some con artists'?"

"I guess you can say that I'm a natural" Neal answered smiling and laughing

Later on that day Peter and the team got a warrant and caught the person who forged the bonds.

Later on that day at 6 Peter and Neal and arrived home and El almost ready.

"Hi guys, how was your day" El asked

"It was awesome… I solved the case" Neal said filled with excitement

"Ok ok...calm down…go upstairs and wash up for dinner" Peter said

5 minutes later everyone was around the table eating dinner and discussing how each other's day went.

When dinner was finish everyone helped clear the table and wash the dishes.

Everyone was sitting on the couch when Peter check his watch and said "Wow 8 o' clock already...well Neal its time for bed"

"What! Its only 8 o' clock and you said bedtime was 9:30" Neal whined

"Yes it usually is, but your still grounded for what you did today so part of that you have to go to bed early" Peter went on explaining

"That's not fair" Neal pouting

"Well that's what I say and that what's goes" Peter said sternly

"Mom" Neal said looking to his El for support

"I sorry Neal I can't help you this time, you should have behave at school" El said answered sadly

Neal just continued pouting and didn't move for where he was sitting

"Neal, I'm warning you bed now!" Peter said

Neal gave Peter a look and turned around to watch the TV.

Peter had had the last straw and picked Neal up and turned him over his lap and gave Neal five HARD smacks' that had him crying and then carried him upstairs and tucked him in and gave him a kiss good night and rubbed his back till he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Grouded (Friday)

This morning Peter had dropped Neal off early at school, so Neal had to stay on the playground until the bell rang that's when he notice Conner wasn't in school.

"Hi Neal" Mozzie said to Neal waving him to come over and have a seat next to him.

"Hey Mozzie"

"So…I heard what happened yeserterday"

"Wow word travels fast round here"

"Yup...so two weeks detention that's harsh"

"You're telling me...plus I got grounded for two weeks!"

"Wow now I stand corrected that's just downright cruel"

RINGGGGGG…..the bell rung and it was time for class.

That day Neal was paying attention in class and following the teacher's instructions.

At the end of the day before the bell rang the teacher called Neal over and gave him Conner books

Asked him "Neal, here are Conner books that he'll need for his HW...I expect you to bring them to him after school.

RINGGGG…

"Finally the day is over" Neal said with relief

"Not yet my friend you still have to bring those books to Conner's house" Mozzie said

"What do I look like...a mule" Neal said gave Mozzie a stare.

"Well...now that you mention it…-"

"Shut up Moz" Neal said angrily just then Peter pulled up and Neal told Moz later and got in.

"How was school?" Peter said

"Fine" Neal answered

It took Peter 5 minutes to drive too Conner's house. Peter and Neal got out of the car and rang the door bell and a woman answered the door.

"Hi...Peter Burke and this is my son Neal…he's here too sorry too your son Conner."

"Oh...yes come on in...My name is Sarah" she said nicely

"Conner's in the living room…can I offer you a cup of cup?"

"Sure...thank you"

Peter and Sarah walked into the kitchen while Neal went into the living room and saw Conner with his ankle in a cast sitting down and watching TV.

"Oh...Hi squirt what are you doing here?" Conner asked

"Wouldn't you like to know…here is your book" Neal said while dropping the books into his lap with a pop.

"Ow!" Conner responded

"Neal…don't you have something to say to Conner?"

"Neal put his finger on his cheek and said "No…I don't think so"

"Neal either you can say something to Conner now or you can say something to Conner after I say something to you" Peter whispered into Neal ear.

"Ok…ok…Conner I sorry for tripping you into your lunch"

"And?" Peter said

"And for spraining your ankle...But you deserved it because you tackled me to the ground at recess."

"Neal!"

"Well he did...tell them the truth Conner"

Peter covered Neal's mouth with his hand to stop him for make the situation worst and said "I guess we'll be going now"

With that Peter and Neal left.

When they got home Peter was furious with what Neal had done…they were supposed to be making peace not starting a war.

"Go to your room now" Peter told Neal

"But dad I'm telling the truth I swear" Neal pleaded

"Neal, just go to your room"

"But"

"Now!"

Neal sucked his teeth, stomped his feet up and stairs and slammed his room door.

"Honey what happened" El asked

"Oh...long story...just Neal saying that the kid tackled him to the ground at recess but the kid said he didn't ...so he's in his room now."

"That's what all that stomping and slamming the door was about?" El asked looking worried

"Yea"

Mean while….Neal was upstairs in his room mad as hell with Peter when he got an idea.

"Hmm…Neal rubbed his chin...if I because so much trouble let's see how they feel if I just ran away."

With that Neal got dress, got some clothes and put them in his bag. He tied his sheets together and opened his window, and then he climbed outside.

Neal started walking down the street when he thought "where am I going to stay?"

That's when it hit him like…when Conner tackled him to the ground "I'll get to Mozzie's" Neal said with a smile and took off.

Back at the house…

"Babe it's been half an hour I think I'll go check on Neal. El said

"Ok"

Elizabeth went upstairs and knocks on Neal door and opens it to see no Neal and scream.

Peter was downstairs in the kitchen when he here El ear spitting scream and ran upstairs "What happened...what's wrong where's Neal?" Peter asked seeing El sitting on the bed crying.

"Honey Neal ran away" she managed to get out

"What! How do you know?" Peter asked worriedly

Peter saw El pointing to the sheets hanging out the window and window open.

"Don't worry honey will find him…I promise" Peter reassure her and pulling her into a hug.

TO BE COUNTINED….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -Taken

Neal was walking to Mozzie's house when he notice a white van was

following him for the last 4 blocks. Neal started walking faster

and faster to see if the van would still follow him so he took a sharp

left turn down the street. Neal stopped to catch his breathe and

managed to say "I lost them." When all of a sudden the van drove up

behind him and two guys wearing skimasks then grabbed Neal and

threw him into the van. "Lets me go" Neal said kicking and punching

everyone around him. "Shut up!" one guy said and slapped Neal

arcoss the face, that had bought tears to his eyes."Tie him up".

That's when one guy held Neal down and another tied Neal

legs and hands behind his back with rope they brought and they

drove off. Neal sat in the back of the van,struggling and watched as

they empty out his backpack. Suddenly Neal remember the pocket

knife in his back pocket and tried to reach it when the van stopped

pulled up into a storage unit and the driver got out and opened the

door and the second guy climbed out of the van. Neal managed to

cut the ropes and took that as a chance and ran as fast as he could

not looking where he was going because he was busy looking

behind him to see if they were chasing him. "I'm gonna make it" Neal

said as he continued to run. When he turned around

"OWWWWW..." he scream as he was punched in the nose and fell

to the ground. That's when two guys came over and tapped his legs

and hands together with duct tape "Search him, NOW!" With that

they torn Neal's shirt off,took off his sneakers, and checked his pants

pockets for anymore weapons and found a laser pen, a piece of

gum, and 10 dollars.

They turned and went into a room and left Neal tied up with a

bloody nose, cut cheek, forehead, and arm. Neal sat there thinking

"Anytime now would be nice, dad" Mean while Peter was at home

when his phone rang and he answered "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Burke"

"Who is this?"

"That's not important...I have your son"

"Neal!"

"Yes....if you ever want to see him again you will do as I comanded"

"What do you want?"

"I want 8.5 millon in unmarked bills"

"Done, when and where"

"Midnight at Columbus Ave come alone...if I see any of your FBI

friends I'll kill him." he said into the phone and hanged up.

Peter thought to himself and all he could say was "Dammit Neal!"

Peter ran upstairs and told El what had happened to Neal and then

left to go to the office and told Hughes what happened to Neal and

the money and so on when Peter turned and looked at the clock as

it stucked 11:50. Peter showed up at the destination to trade Neal

for the money when a white van drove up and a guy wearing a

skimask stepped out and asked Peter "You got the money?"

"That's depends you got my kid?"

The guy snapped his fingers at another man in the van who opened

the door and showed him Neal who was still bleeding from his nose,

arm, forehead, and cheek. They made the exchanged, when the guy

went into the van...FBI trucks jumpped out of anywhere "FREEZE

STEP OUT OF THE VAN AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN

SEE THEM!!!"

Peter and Neal went with the ambulance to the hospital.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry it took me so long to update the story, its because I usual do it on my laptop which has something wrong with it so I'm getting a new one so sorry about that... :D.... Reviews plz.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews and subscribes… XD

Chapter 8-The Hospital

Inside the hospital room Peter was waiting for Neal to come back with doctor. After 15 minutes of

Waiting for the doctor, he came in the waiting room area and called Peter over.

"Is Neal going to be ok?" Peter asked

"Yes don't worry it's just a broken nose and few scratches here and there but he'll be fine." The doctor reassured him.

Peter breathed with a sigh of relieve that Neal was going to be ok but that he would surely need to

Have to talk with Neal about the way he acted and the affects of running away like he did.

Neal lay in bed. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Peter.

"Hi, Neal"

"Hi buddy" Neal asked

"How you feeling" Peter questioned

"Like I'm floating on air" Neal said waving his arms around.

Peter just looked at Neal and notices he wasn't acting like his old self…he more likely look high!!

"Um… Neal you sure you feeling alright?" Peter asked again out of concern.

"Of course I do Satchmo (the dog XD)

"Neal" Peter waved his hand in front of his face

"Neal, it's me, dad, Peter don't you remember?" Peter asked feeling worried.

"Come here doggie" Neal waved his hands at Peter thinking he was the dog calling him over.

Then, Peter wanted to know what's wrong with Neal and why he was calling him doggie. "The doctor said all you had been a broken nose and a few scratches not MEMORY LOST!!!" Peter thought to himself.

Peter got up and paged the doctor.

Two minutes later the doctor stood in the door way. "O you're finally awake"

"Doctor I thought you said all Neal had was a broken nose and a few scratches. "

"I did "

Then why is he calling me the dog and acting like he's high!"

"O he just acting that way because that is what pain meds will do to you, he should be back to his old self in a couple of hours"

"Thank you so much doctor"

"No problem that's what doctors are for" he said turning and leaving the room

Peter slumped back in the chair and took one last look at Neal and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Peter woke up and could have sworn he had heard a whimpering sound and look over and saw that it was Neal making those sounds.

"Neal, you ok?"

"No my nose hurts" Neal said holding his nose

"You know who I am?"

"Duh….ahhh...my nose, it hurts!" Neal squeezed his nose to try and stop the pain.

"Hmm… the pain meds must have wore off...stop holding your nose that is what the wrap on it is for"

"Neal we need to talk"

"Now, don't you see I'm in pain do we have to talk right now." Neal said with an attitude

"Yes, we need to talk right now, but first you need to lost that attitude…and second I'm sorry for not believing you when you said that Conner pushed you first outside at recess"

"How did you know?" Neal asked

"Conner's mother called me and told me she figure that Conner was lying about something so she question him all day and until he told her the truth about who started it and what happened."

"YES!!!...." Neal cheered forgetting about the fact the broken nose was killing him.

"That's means I'm off the hook" Neal looked up at Peter with a charming smile.

"No" Peter said shook his head

Neal opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Peter.

"You think your off the hook for acting smog and running like you did and worry your mother and me, then your sadly mistaken young man" Peter said practically shouting

"I didn't mean to run away I just needed some time to think, dad" Neal pleaded

"Neal, you did mean to run away and worry me and your mother so when you get out of here we're going to have a more serious talk at home."

"But-"

"No buts I mean it Neal"

To be continued…

YAY… I got my new laptop so now I can write my stories without much delay to you readers :D


End file.
